We Love Each Other?
by draco-herm4eva
Summary: James grew a fondness for Lily but then this new guy comes around. L/J/Love/Hate but James likes Lily now and she is very oblivious to that cause of the new guy.
1. Default Chapter

We Love Each Other?

Lily/James Fic

PG-13

A/N: Hiya! I'm draco-herm4eva, and pretty obvious I am actually a D/Hr shipper, I still think L/J fics are so cute so I decided to make one!! Hope you like this story and PLEASE review!! This is a little ol' Love/Hate. !L?ly & j@Me$! This is sorta my logo, just like the one in my D/Hr fic, but has 'Draco & Hermione4va!' there. I don't really do disclaimers, sometimes too lazy to write those, so I'll just type one when I feel like it!! ^_^

**Start**

                It was a fine Saturday morning for Lily who was extremely excited in going to Diagon Alley with her friends, Effie Donovan, Olga Woodruff and Jamie Potter, James Potter's first cousin. She tried to think of stuff she'd be buying there and was planning to buy a book particularly _The World of Apprentice Witches by: Washington Applebaum _which she had saved money for some weeks now. It was only their 6th week of their summer vacation and she had almost died of boredom! Her sister, Petunia goes out lately with a chubby man named Vernon, which left Lily in the house often alone. Her parents frequently attend conferences and meetings that they have hardly enough time for their two daughters. But, they still love them very much and would do anything for them, especially for their favorite, Lillian. Lily didn't really like it that much, knowing that their parents favor her and thought that it wasn't fair. Even though she dislikes Petunia, she is still her sister and nothing could ever change that. She lived in a mansion of a Victorian-style and just one look at it, the words that will come out of your mouth is…_wow._ (A/N: Sorry…I really can't describe that good!! ^_^) Their house looks stunning. As she stepped out of their house she was greeted by her _own _chauffeur. "Good day Lady Lillian." The man bowed down charmingly tipping his hat. "Didn't I tell you tell you to stop calling me that Xavier? Its Lily…got that? Or if you want, you can also call me Blaze? That's what my friends call me." The girl replied coolly. "I would prefer Lily, it is more, what do you call it, _feminine._" Xavier answered with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I AM NOT A LESBIAN…maybe a cross-dresser? Well, at least I still have good taste in fashion!" Lily acted grumpy at first but was happy during the trip to her friend, Olga's. She also lives in a very beautiful country house but not as magnificent as Lily's house. Actually, among the four friends, Jamie Potter and Lily Evans were the richest and Lily was the most beautiful, although she still denied that fact. She had always dumped boys who courted her and most of them had already been sent to the Hospital Wing. The four of them swore with one another that they would not have a boyfriend until their Seventh year. (A/N: The next school year was going to be their sixth year!) Xavier rang the doorbell with Lily at his side; she was whistling a tune he wasn't familiar about. The door opened and was answered by Olga.

"Hi Xavier! Blaze! I missed you so much…wait…what did you do to your hair?" She practically screamed when she saw Lily's perfect auburn hair up to the waist was now up to her shoulders and had a little bit of blond streaks. 

"Just wanted to see if it looks good, well judging by your face I think it doesn't look good."

"No! I totally love it, right John Smith?" Olga exclaimed while winking at Xavier. They called him that just because. (A/N: What kind or reason is that! LOLz)

                They both stepped in and were now rambling about what happened to their summer vacation so far, even their most favorite chauffeur also talked a lot. As soon as they got out Lily told Xavier that they would be meeting him after 2 ½ hours. He nodded and went in the Leaky Cauldron. Many people were chattering loudly while some were drinking and was just having fun. Effie and Jamie said that they'd be meeting them in Flourish and Blotts because apparently her three friends would also like to buy the book she was planning to purchase too. They entered the Alley that was filled with wizards and witches roaming about buying candies or sweets, kids looking at the latest brooms and in the Apothecary, Olga saw a tawny barn owl and thought that it was ugly while Lily thought it was fascinating. They also dropped by Madam Malkin's and promised her that they would be back to buy some dress robes. (A/N: They will be buying their school robes when term is about to begin) Finally, they were already in the bookstore but their two black-haired friends could not be seen through the throng of people. Olga and Lily shrugged so they just went straight to the shelf where they can find the book they wanted to buy. Unfortunately, there were only two books left. Olga took one but a boy was quicker than Lily.

"Excuse me, sorry to burst your bubble but I was _first _in finding that book." Lily said politely. Green eyes met blue eyes and they just stayed like that until Olga coughed a fake cough.

"Oh sorry, here, take this. I'm Alexander by the way, but you can call me Alex" He answered still not taking his eyes away from hers. Judging by his accent, you can say that he was an American. Olga thinking that she was out of place and she was really not that type of person deliberately spoke up.

"So, are you new here or something…cause my friend and I aren't really familiar with your face." She smirked at Lily who was glaring at her.

"Actually, I'm from America. I'm a student in Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but then my parents moved here and I don't even know why."

"So you _are _going to attend Hogwarts, right? Are you in the sixth year?" Lily said in only one breath. The boy, or Alex, nodded. "Well, see you then!" He waved and disappeared in the dissolving crowds. Olga smirked at Lily again and both giggled until they found the frustrated faces of Effie and Jamie. They have been bombarded of questions and statements such as 'Where have you been?' 'We were looking all over for you!' 'You two got us worried sick there!' 'The boys were really irritating us!' Olga and Lily laughed until they heard what Jamie had said.

"Did you just say 'The Boys'?" Mostly, all the students in Hogwarts know Olga's and Lily's hatred towards 'The Boys' or commonly known as 'The Marauders'.

End Of Chapter 1 

A/N: There, my first L/J fic!! Please review so that I can continue it! The 2nd chapter might be where they will meet, then Lily bumps with the new student again then _someone _gets jealous because of the American being oh so sweet and the other girls were hit by Cupid _The Love at First Sight Bug!!_ hehehehe!! Well, hope you read the next chapter named: _So Much Happened In Diagon Alley: Part 2_


	2. So Much Happened In Diagon Alley: Part 2

We Love Each Other?

Lily/James Fic

PG-13

A/N: Hey! draco-herm4eva here! Anyway, hope you reviewed the last chapter I need feedback or something!! So, this chapter is the 2nd part of the 1st chapter: _So Much Happened In Diagon Alley: Part 2. _I'm going to make a Disclaimer now!! J

Disclaimer: I do not; I say _do not _own Harry Potter. I just own Xavier Lafleur, Olga Woodruff, Effie Donovan, Jamie Potter, etc. k? *But I wish I own Draco and James!! J)

**Previous Chapter**

"Did you just say 'The Boys'?" Mostly, all the students in Hogwarts know Olga's and Lily's hatred towards 'The Boys' or commonly known as 'The Marauders'.

**Start**

"Yep. They are here, my mother forced the two of us to bring my delightful cousin and his friends!" Jamie sighed in exasperation. All Olga and Lily did was cross their arms in front of their chest. The boys namely Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter were now heading towards the girls. "Hi girls!" The four said at the same time. The girls only gave a faint nod and walked towards the ice-cream store cautiously cause the boys may have put pranks anywhere by now. Before they went in, Lily bumped a man and was now helping her up.

"Well, what a surprise! Hi Lily!" The American Student, Alex, was the man whom she collided with. Lily felt her cheeks redden and only gave a timid smile meanwhile, Jamie and Effie were talking crazy to him because they were already attracted to him. (A/N: Love at First Sight!!). James felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Lily. _'Boy, she has changed.' _was the thought that first entered his mind. He also felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Alex helping her up. _'I don't even know why I keep thinking of her!'_. Sirius waved his hand in front of James and whispered into his ear, "I think Prongsie has a crush on someone!" and was now grinning. James briskly shook his head. "Then why were you staring at Lily for, I don't know, 10 minutes!" James just stared and went to talk with the other two guys while Sirius went to meet the new student. James still glanced every now and then at Lily. _'I can't help it! I can't stop thinking about her.' _The moment he has been waiting for, Lily glanced at him and smirked while James grinned. Alex already went away leaving Effie and Jamie love-struck. The teens bought want they wanted except for the book and now were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron. Lily as always, was teased by the boys especially James. Xavier was already there so Olga and Lily were the first ones to leave.

"So cuz, what do you think of Blaze?!" Jamie and the others giggled although James had a confused expression on his face.

"You know what we mean and don't deny it. You like her, don't you?" Effie said cheerfully.

"I DO NOT!" James screamed and stamped on Sirius' foot.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW" Sirius was hopping until they got to the fireplace.

                There was only 2 weeks left for the vacation and Lily already got her school supplies. Last week, she learned that she was going to be a Prefect but told nobody except Xavier for he is the only one she can confide with. The next few weeks will be a blast cause Olga will stay with her and she, Lily and Xavier would be going out and go to muggle malls and parks. They bought new clothes and even Xavier had some fun. The two girls even bought him a new shirt. Even though he already had a job, he still was a 23-year old man who also needs fun but of course, he chooses responsibilities to _fun._

                After a long wait, the day finally arrived. The day where they would be coming to their second home: _their school. _They have always felt comfortable living there especially when you're with your friends and with your _worst _enemies, Lily had always said. Now the four girls were in a compartment each having their own conversations. Jamie and Effie were talking about boys while Lily and Olga were chatting about the story of a new book Olga discovered in a bookstore in Hogsmeade, (A/N: Lily and Olga are closer with each other cause they are almost similar) it was named _Filip and Macademia: Romance Blooms _a book about a witch and a wizard who at first loathes each other but after some time, realizes that they love each other. The two girls often read sappy love stories and that's what they like about each other and what Jamie and Effie hates about them. "Will you two shut up on how witty Filip is? Ugh!" Jamie sighed frustratingly. When Lily was about to retort 4 boys burst in and was grinning madly. Surprise…surprise…it was the Marauders.

"Hey _Lady Lillian_, what are you all doing?" Sirius put a hand over her shoulder and was grinning madly. They all know that Lily hates being called that, and because Xavier called her that a while ago the boys teased her like there's no tomorrow. Sirius shouldn't have done that because he was now on the floor wincing in pain.

"Lily, it was just a joke! Seriously, you didn't have to do that!" He was pulled up by…Alex.

"Hi! Nice meeting you again so, how are you Lily?" Alex asked courteously while the boys were cocking their eyebrows at him especially James. Lily blushed again and said that she was all right. Alex gave them all a faint nod and walked away saying that the Headmaster wishes to see him. James had an outburst.

"Why that egotistical freak!! He's a big show-off! As in S-H-O-W O-F-F!!!" Lily glared at him and said out loud, "Like he's the only egoist in the compartment" at this statement, he blushed, actually for the first time. Sure he already dated many as in _many _girls and he and Sirius are considerably hot that's why most girls are after them but he still did not blush at any of their praises for them, instead he just grins, that is already enough to make the girls be happy. The boys went back to their own compartment muttering some things like 'What did I do?' or 'Oh come on!'. After 5 minutes the train stopped and they were now in Hogwarts. The girls entered a horseless carriage and were now going towards the school. They spotted Alex near Professor Dumbledore's table and saw him wink. James thought that him and the boys were the ones he was winking at but when he turned around he saw Lily and blushed.

End of Chapter 2 

A/N: Hey! Thanks for reviewing!! Keep them comin'! Next chapter might be Sirius, Remus, Peter and Frank _interrogating _James about his _love life! _LOLz.


End file.
